Tristana-Pohline
) |nationality = French |occupation = Untergangerin Lycéenne |gender = female |countrycode = fr |countrycode2 = fr |influence = Hitler Rants Parodies JennieParker87 FrenchGelein |language = English |hide stats = |wikia name = Gabrielle Flür - 1947 |image = File:Die_Mich-Maschine.jpeg |caption = Image used by Tristana-Pohline in which she shows her with her favourite band, Kraftwerk. |country = France|style = Traditional Modified traditional Audio-based parodies |other names = Gabrielle Flür - 1947, "Gabi"}} Tristana-Pohline, previously Gabrielle Flür - 1947 was a French Untergangerin, born on August 6, 1999. About Gabrielle Flür - 1947 was established on 19 April 2013. At first she didn't think about posting Downfall parodies, and uploaded other kinds of videos like mash-ups or music videos. They are not available anymore, but she re-uploaded them on her other channel, Sur la bande FM. She is a great fan of Kraftwerk, RoBERT, Mylène Farmer, Alizée, t.A.T.u., Rammstein and BlutEngel. After discovering Hitler Rants Parodies, she decided to venture into Unterganging and uploaded her first parodies on 30 July 2013, namely Letter to Günsche Episode 1 and 2 and their French translations. Then she published the 3rd and 4th episodes (English and French) on 1 August. Because of her lack of motivation for this boring task and the absence of French subscribers, she stopped translating in French and removed her previous French parodies. She used Windows Movie Maker for the video editing, Audacity for the audio editing and Paint.NET and Paint for the image editing. Style and influences Gabrielle Flür - 1947 made all her videos only with Windows Live Movie Maker. Like most of Untergangers, she was inspired by Hitler Rants Parodies. Like JennieParker87 (one of her biggest inspirations) she likes random and "weird" stuff, which could be seen in her "random parodies". Retirement and come back On December 29, Gabrielle posted a message in her feed to announce her retirement: "Message to all my subscribers. I retire. Don't worry, it's just temporary. I don't know when I'll come back, but be sure I will. :) I just don't have the time to make parodies. I also lost my motivation. And finally, I have personal life issues which don't help me getting them again. By the way, I still use the channel for liking, commenting and so on, so, don't be surprised if you see an activity from me in your feed. ;) My other channel Sur la bande FM also remains active." Coincidentally, smoglessbutton4 and S2iDP also announced their retirements on that same day. On January 10, however, she uploaded a new video informing her subscribers about her Wiki (which she won't be updating anymore), and wrote in the description that she was coming back. The next day, she uploaded her random parody 3, and Hitler faces a musical problem ''a few weeks later. Definitve retirement On August 23, Gabrielle Flür - 1947 took down all her parodies and deleted all the playlists that previously contained them. She also changed her name to Tristana-Pohline, removed the link to her Wiki, unsubscribed all the Untergangers she had subscribed to, changed her profile picture to the European cover of Rammstein's first album ''Herzeleid, changed her channel banner to a photo of French singer Mylène Farmer, and changed her channel description into a text describing the new way she'll use her channel. She also deleted all the Untergang-related content from her computer. Gallery Gabrielle Flür - 1947 logo.png|Gabrielle Flür - 1947's logo (as used on her video thumbnails) External links *Gabrielle Flür - 1947 on YouTube *Sur la bande FM (other channel) * Gabrielle Flür 1947's Wiki (not updated anymore and not linked to her channel anymore) Category:Untergangers Category:Untergangerins Category:Second-generation Untergangers Category:Retired Untergangers